


One Word, Two Letters

by handahbear



Category: Les Misérables (2012)
Genre: I'm so sorry I wrote this it's so bad, M/M, Prompt Fic, blame Sarah that's what I do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-20
Updated: 2013-01-20
Packaged: 2017-11-26 03:57:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/646310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/handahbear/pseuds/handahbear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enjolras did not permit it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Word, Two Letters

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from Sarah: Because I’m a sadistic bitch… E/R and Enjolras did NOT permit it. This is what happened. And I'm sorry.

It had not been easy, falling in love with Enjolras. Then again, it is never easy falling in love with one who will never love you back. Grantaire had known this from the start. But at the moment, he did not care. He was going to die, and if he had any say in the matter, he was dying by the man he loved. He had fought his way through a crowd of soldiers to make his way to the cafe, and now here he was, in front of Enjolras, asking him the only question that would really matter: “Do you permit it?”

And the answer: “No.”

Nothing matters any more. Not the bullets tearing through him, not the fact that he is dying. The last thing he sees is Enjolras being shot, bullets piercing his flesh, throwing him out the window. The man he loved is dead. The man he loved never cared.

Dying is almost a relief.


End file.
